Brotherhood Car Wash
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique needs one hundred bucks and she wants it from the brotherhood or she'll kick them out. If you liked 'Brotherhood Babysitting Service' then you'll probably like this. Plz R&R. I fixed this story, so it's longer. COMPLETE


A/N: If you have read 'Brotherhood Babysitting Service' this happened before that.

Thanks to persian85033 for reminding me of Cyclops.

**Chapter One **

_Brotherhood house. 8:00 am _

"Now I want you to get me one hundred dollars,'' Mystique said,'' And don't make the yard a mess. I just painted the outside of the house.''

"Why do we need to give you one hundred dollars?" Fred asked.

"Because I saw this really nice outfit,'' Mystique said,'' I need one hundred dollars to buy it and besides I gave you a place to live and food. Do you want me to kick you out?"

"No,'' Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred said.

"Good I'll be back in tommorrow,'' Mystique said,'' And don't touch the new car. If I see one scratch on it then you are so dead.''

They nodded. Mystique got on the motorcycle and drove off.

"How are we supposed to make that much money?" Pietro asked.

"Not a kissing booth,'' Todd groaned,'' Remember what happened last time. I stil have nightmares.''

"Poor Toad,'' Fred said,'' How about a candy bar booth?''

"We have no money to buy the stuff for that booth,'' Lance said,'' If we did, it would of gone to Mystique and you would probably eat all the candy. Now think.''

"How about a car wash, yo?" Todd said.

"Wait,'' Pietro said,'' Did I just hear Todd suggest something that involves getting wet? That's a great idea.''

"Lucky we got all the stuff for that,'' Lance said.

"I'll get the signs and hang them,'' Pietro sped off. He was back in a few seconds.'' Done. We should get ready.''

They went inside to get ready for there first car wash.

_12:00_

Not one person had come yet. The boys were sitting on the ground waiting.

"Did you put the address on the poster?" Lance asked.

"Yes,'' Pietro said,'' I even made sure.''

A few minutes later three cars pulled up. The owners got out. Three girls were driving them.

"We need our cars washed by 1:00,'' The blonde said.

"Okay, just leave them here and we'll get them washed,'' Pietro said.

The three nodded, before getting in the red car, that was already clean and drove off. The boys got to work.

"Yo, look this girl has a picture of Pietro in here,'' Todd said.

"Really?" Pietro zipped over. A picture of him was hanging from the mirror on the inside of the car.

"You don't want to know what she has in the back,'' Fred said.

Todd and Pietro looked in the back.

"I didn't want to see that,'' Todd muttered walking over to the other car.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"You don't want to know,'' Pietro said.

"Is it bad?" Lance asked.

The three didn't answer, just started cleaning the other car. Lance slowly walked over to the other car. He looked in. There were leather clothes, with all different kinds of whips.' That's it,' Lance thought,' Thought it was worse.'

_1:00_

The three girls came back.

"Nice job,'' The brown head said.

The three girls got in the cars and drove off.

A few minutes later.

"Hey they didn't pay,'' Lance nearly yelled.

"I thought that was Todds job to get the money,'' Pietro said.

"I thought it was Freds,yo,' Todd said.

"I thought it was Lances,'' Fred said.

A minute later a truck pulled up and a strong looking guy got out with a dog.

"I need this clean,'' He growled and pulled out a gun,'' For free.''

"But it's two dollars,'' Fredd said.

The guy pointed his gun at Fred

"Don't argue," Pietro said,'' Lets start to clean.''

The four boys quickly cleaned the truck. The man kept looking at Pietro. When Pietro looked at him he blow Pietro a kiss. Pietro quickly looked away.' He's gay,' Pietro thought. Pietro told Todd to slime under the truck, which Todd did. It took half an hour to clean. The man got in and drove off. A few minutes later they could hear someone yelling. A few minutes later a very nice looking car came up, but the car was covered in mud. The person who came out shocked the four boys. It was Duncan Mathews.

"I need this car cleaned,'' Duncan said,'' In five minutes.''

The boys quickly got to work, but didn't finish in five minutes.

"You didn't finish,'' Duncan said,'' So I'm not paying.''

He got in his car and drove off.

"Man, we've done four vehicles and not one person has payed,'' Pietro said.

Just then a van, car, and motorcycle pulled up and the x-men got out.

"Heard you had a car wash going,'' Evan said.

"Can you guys watch these vehicles without distorying them?" Scott asked.

"Depends, how much are you paying?" Lance said.

"I'll give you fifty bucks to clean all three,'' Logan said.

The four boys nodded and began to wash the vehicles. Todd had to watch under the van and car, which had some slime under from when he slimed them last week. It took nearly an hour to wash all three.

"Not bad,'' Scott said looking over the car.

"That's a nice car,'' Logan said looking at the nice red car in the drive way,'' It's the same type as Scotts and color. Is it yours?"

"No,'' Fred said,'' Mystiques.''

"Here's the money,'' Logan said giving them the money,'' Twenty extra bucks for your hard work.''

The x-men drove off.

"Yo, look how much money I found in Scotts car,'' Lance said showin them the money,'' There's about a thousand bucks here.''

"ThatshouldbegoodforMystique,'' Pietro quickly said.

Just then three cars pulled up. The three girls from earlier got out. They went to one car and pulled out three guns, one for each.

"YOU BOYS ARE DEAD,'' The brown head shouted.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"There are scratches all over the cars,'' The blonde yelled,'' My mom is so mad and I got grounded for not getting home in time to give grandma her stuff.''

The four boys looked at each other, before running into the house and to the very back. Pietro locked the door. A minute later you could hear shooting.

"That stuff was her grandmas?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to know,'' Todd, Lance, and Pietro said.

Soon they heard cars drive off. Slowly they went back outside. The yard was distoryed, along with the new paint job on the house.

"Yo, they didn't do anything to the car,'' Todd said.

"Ya,'' Fred said,'' Not one scratch on it.''

Just then one of the trees next to the car fell on it. The boys looked in horror at the car, all the windows were broken and the top was bent down narly as low as the hood.

"You spoke too soon,'' Lance groaned.

"Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy,'' Pietro yelled.

"We better start cleaning up,'' Fred said lifting the tree off the car.'' We better use some of that money to buy paint and other stuff.''

Pietro ran to the store, got the stuff, and came back. They quickly repainted the house. It was almost dark when they got the yard cleaned up. Now they had to do something about the car.

"What are we going to do, yo,'' Todd asked.

"You remember what Logan said?" Lance asked,'' Scott has the same car as Mystique.''

The three got what Lance was saying. The four boys made there way to the X-mansion. It was about 12:00 when they got there.

Making sure they didn't make the alarms go off. They boys pushed the broken car into the gorage. Lance and Pietro pushed Scotts car out of the way and put Mystiques where his was. They quickly pushed Scotts car back to the house. It was almost 2:00. The boys pushed it into the drive way, went inside, and went to bed.

_**The next day 12:00**_

Mysique pulled into the drive way. Looked the car over and went inside. The boys were in the living room.

"Got the money?" Mystique asked.

"Yes,'' Lance handed her the hundred bucks.

"Didn't really think this place would stay nice,'' Mystique said,'' Maybe I can trust you.''

Mystique went back outside and got in the car. Mystique saw a picture on the floor and picked it up. It was a picture of all the X-men at the mansion.' They must of put it in here,' Mystique thought. She started up the car and drove off, but stopped. She got out of the car and looked at the license plate.' That's not mine. That looks like Cyclops.' Then it hit Mystique.

"BOYS YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE,' Mystique shouted.

The four boys inside looked at each other, before heading for the back door.

**X-mansion**

Scott woke up and went into the kitchen. Everyone was at the table. He sat down next to Jean. A minute later Charles came in.

"Hey Scott,'' Charles said,'' I need you to run to town.''

"Yes, Professor,'' Scott said,'' Is anyone else going?"

"No,'' Charles said,'' Just you go.''

Scott nodded, got up and left. When he got to the gorage. He looked at his car. His face went pale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH,'' Scott screamed.

Jean, Logan, Kurt, and Charles quickly went to see what was wrong.

"MY CAR,'' Scott shouted,'' MY BRAND NEW CAR.''

Everyone looked at the car.

"You can always get a new one,'' Logan said.

"I BET YOU DID THIS,'' Scott shouted looking at Logan.

"Scott,'' Jean said,'' That's not your car.''

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MY CAR?" Scott shouted, even more angier then before.

"For one all of your stuff is not in their,'' Jean said.

"And the plate is different,'' Kurt said.

Scott looked at the plate. Thought for a moment, before shouting,'' THAT'S MYSTIQUES CAR. THE BROTHERHOOD ARE GOING TO PAY FOR STEALING MY CAR.''

Before anyone could say anything, Scott ran out the door.

"Should we stop him?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Charles said,'' I have a feeling that the brotherhood ain't home right now.''

The X-men went back inside. Scott came back about four hours later, looking alot better.

"What did you do?" Jean asked.

Scott smiled, before he began to tell the story.

**Flashback**

The brotherhood was in town now.

"Yo, now what?" Todd asked.

"YOU FOUR ARE DEAD,'' Scott shouted from behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' they screamed, before running again. Scott took off his visors, but missed the boys and hit the building in front of them. The building began to fall. The boys quickly turned around and ran the other way, but they ran into Scott, who had an evil grin on. He grabbed Todd and Lance, tied them up, but he hit Pietro first, knocking him out, before he did that. Then he tied Pietro up. Fred got away.

_Three hours later_

The three boys slowly woke up. They were surrounded by people, who were laughing. They got up and looked at each other. There faces went pale. Todd was wearing a short green dress, Lance was wearing a sleeveless pink dress, and Pietro was wearing a white bra and and short white skirt. Screaming, they quickly ran as fast as they could back to the house. Scott watched them as they ran off, before heading back to the mansion.

**End of Flashback **

"Cool,'' Evan said,'' Wish I could of seen it.''

"Me too,'' Kurt said.

Soon everyone was back to watching tv. A few minutes later Jean came in.

"Who took my clothes?" Jean asked.

Everyone looked at Scott, who quickly jumpped out the window and ran.

**_The End_**


End file.
